A Weird Yet Thin Relationship
by DanDaManStudios1
Summary: Paddington bear develops a crush on Teri and is worried that his friends will ruin a date he has planned for 3 days on. Rated K Please bear with that Chapters 1 and 2 are on the same page.


**A weird yet thin relationship**

**Authors Note: **Even though this is a TAWOG story, it focuses mainly on one character, Teri, the paper bear. This is also classed as a crossover, as it features characters like Paddington bear, Newton (he is also a bear, made up by Rory Tyger), and P.B Atlantique, who is my made up character. One last thing, I picked Teri because there aren't many stories about her. Right, let's get on with it.

**Chapter 1:**

It was lunchtime at school. P.B, Paddington and Newton were sitting together chatting to each other about random things. At that moment, Teri walked by, carrying her lunch to the table where her friends were sitting. For some reason, Teri caught Paddington's eye.

He liked the way she looked and her smile was more radiant than a burning star. He was starting to experience an emotion he didn't feel since he last had a marmalade sandwich. That was love.

"Err, Paddington?" Newton was trying to get the attention of an infatuated Paddington.

"Paddington!" P.B shouted right in Paddington's ear and still no answer.

Frustrated, Newton pulls out a random klaxon from his pocket and blares it in Paddington's ear.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"Paddington screams. "Why did you do that for , you imbecile?"

"You completely zoned out there, buddy." P.B answers. "and you were constantly staring at that...err..."

"That what?"

"That...GIRL. It's as if you like her...or even...you must LOVE her."

Paddington sank down in his seat, embarrassed. "Ok, OK guys, I'll admit it. I've fallen in love with Teri..."

Silence passed for a moment before it was broken by P.B and Newton hysterically laughing at Paddington.

"You? In love with Teri?" Newton shouted. "That is the stupidest thing I have EVER heard."

"What's wrong with Teri?" Paddington murmured.

"Well, look at her!" P.B replied. "She's made out of PAPER. She's thin enough to fall through the floorboards of your bedroom."

"And to add," Newton added, "Because she is made out of paper, It'll be almost impossible to have it with her, because all that will happen is that you'd end up with a large paper cut right down your..."

"I've heard enough." Paddington sulked.

"Sorry if we upset you, buddy, we were only joking. Hey, I have an idea!"

"What now?"

"Why don't you take Teri on a date?"

Paddington gasps. "A DATE?"

**Chapter 2:**

School had finished and everyone was going home. The three bears already have their plan ready for action.

"Ok, guys." Newton announces. "We all know what to do, right?"

The other two nod in response.

"LET'S DO IT!" P.B shouts out.(demo man reference.)

Paddington slowly walks up towards Teri, who was chatting to Penny, Molly, And . He then taps Teri on her wafer thin shoulder.

"Oh, hello there." Teri greeted Paddington in a high pitch voice.

"Uh...h-hi th...there.." Paddington stuttered as his emotions tried to get the better of him.

"Err...Are you alright there?"

"Yeah, Tip top! Look, I want to ask you something..."

"Sure, Go ahead!"

"Ok, I'm going to say this very calmly...WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME PLEASE?"

Teri's eyes widen as both herself and her friends gasp in shock.

"Umm...well..I...Can I discuss this with my friends quickly?" Teri spoke out nervously.

Paddington nodded, then Teri and her friends walked back about 10 feet away from Paddington to discuss privately about Teri going on a date with Paddington. About a minute later, they come back.

"Ok, Paddington..." Teri Annouced. "I'll let you take me on a date."

"YES! YES!" Paddington shouts out with glee.

"BUT..." Teri replies. "You'll have to make it THE BEST DATE I HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED!"

"So how many dates have you had?"

"Not many , but anyways, You have 3 days to set it up, OK?"

Paddington gives Teri and her friends a thumbs up and then walks back to P.B and Newton, who were hiding behind a locker.

"So..." P.B Asked Paddington. "You on a date or what?"

"Well...Um" Paddington answered."Sorta..."


End file.
